1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an encapsulated glazing supplied electrically and more precisely an electric power supply terminal for encapsulated glazing having coverings or equipment requiring an electric power supply.
2. Description of the Background:
Terminals used with standard glazings, i.e., not encapsulated, as, for example, those described in patent document FR 1527738 are not compatible with an encapsulation of the glazings, i.e., incorporation of said glazings in a framework of polymerized organic material produced by molding on the periphery of said glazings. The electric terminals would be embedded in the polymerized material and first would have to be bared for the electrical connection to be made.
Further, these standard terminals are generally rather fragile and perhaps would not support the baring operation without damage.
Moreover, such would damage the encapsulation frame.